Gifts
by Siancore
Summary: The ZA is such a wretched place to live in so this collection of one-shots and ficlets will focus on small gifts in a horrible world (literal and figurative). Expect a lot of fluff, a little smut and a whole lot of Richonne family feels.


A/N: The ZA is such a wretched place to live in so this collection of one-shots and ficlets will focus on small gifts in a horrible world (literal and figurative). Expect a lot of fluff, a little smut and a whole lot of Richonne family feels.

This first instalment was inspired by a trip to my local bookshop. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

The midday sun was high in the sky as Michonne and her supply run crew pulled into the gates of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. They had been living there for around a year and after a rough start, were settling in to a certain way of life. They were completely self-sustainable and had forged strong alliances with neighbouring communities; yet every once in a while, there was a need to venture out into the dangerous world to gather supplies. These supplies mainly consisted of medical equipment, weaponry and ammunition, but occasionally those who ventured out would return with items for their own amusement. Michonne's backpack usually held such items of entertainment.

She had obtained a portable DVD player for Carl as well as some batteries and movies; Judith had amassed a very impressive collection of assorted toys and educational tools; and Rick, who only asked that Michonne return to him and the children safely, was pleased with whatever she brought back. His most recent favourite item being a black sheer negligée that Michonne wore for him when they had a spare moment and the house to themselves.

As she made her way into their home ready to be greeted by her family, Michonne placed her backpack down on the living room floor and looked around in a confused manner. The house was empty. Rick was aware that they were scheduled to return around lunch time, yet he and the children were nowhere to be seen.

Instinctively, worry built up inside of her quickly but her concern was soon abated when she heard the unmistakable sound of Judith's laughter coming from their back yard. She rushed to the backdoor to see Rick and Carl playing some kind of chasing game with Judith. Michonne smiled at the sight of Judith's short, chubby legs trying to carry her hurriedly away from her brother who was set to tickle her when he caught her. Her mirth was contagious as Rick and Carl both fell about in fits of laughter.

Michonne stepped outside and waited for them to notice that she had returned; Carl was first to see her approaching them and quickly told Judith. Michonne was then greeted with hugs and kisses from the Grimes brood; she joined them on the grass as Judith happily climbed all over her.

"How'd the run go?" asked Rick as he, out of habit, checked her over for signs of injury.

"Was a cake walk," she said with confidence. "We won't have to go back out for a little while."

"That's a relief," Rick replied. "I know there is still some stuff and things that we'll need to source outside, but whenever we can stay safely behind the walls, that's always a good thing."

"I agree. I don't like having to be away from y'all for too long," Michonne offered with a sincere smile.

"So, what did you get for me?" Carl interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, I think I've spoiled him," Michonne said to Rick. "It's like every time I go out, he wants to know what I've brought back!"

"Hey, I'm sittin' right here you know," Carl said pretending to be offended.

"I know," Michonne replied happily. "Go grab my bag and we'll see what's in there."

Carl leapt from where he was seated and rushed off to retrieve the backpack.

"You're wrapped around his little finger," said Rick as he chuckled.

"I know, but it's a small price to pay to see him smile," Michonne offered.

Rick nodded as Carl returned quickly and handed the bag over to Michonne; Judith began to fuss for more of Michonne's attention so she gave the bag to Rick so that he might dole out the gifts while she settled the toddler. He found a DVD case and read the title out aloud:

 _"_ _The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes._ I think this one is yours, son," said Rick as Carl began to thank Michonne again and again.

Rick handed over a pile of comic books as well to the teen before he discovered a baby doll lodged inside of the pack; he looked at Michonne questioningly.

"What?" she asked.

"A doll?" he replied.

"It's a fact that playing with dolls helps children's development and socialization; I know the world is different now but I'll be damned if our baby girl isn't gonna have at least one doll to play with," Michonne said sternly.

Rick shook his head and smiled at her as he handed the doll over to Judith. The toddler sat in front of Michonne and examined her new toy. Michonne was busy watching the way Judith's face lit up when Rick retrieved two small books from the backpack; he checked the covers and he was taken aback when he read both titles: _Popular Baby Names_ and _101 Baby Name Meanings_.

He glanced at Michonne, then at the baby doll, then back at the books; surely she could not be pregnant. They were always so careful when they were intimate and he was certain Michonne would have told him right away if she were with child. He also thought she would not put herself in a dangerous position by going on a run if she were. Rick did not know what to think; he was floored. Memories of how difficult and tragic Lori's pregnancy had been flooded him mind. A strange sense of apprehension and fear encompassed him. Rick placed the books back into Michonne bag, stood and made his way towards the house.

"Rick? You okay?" asked Michonne as she watched him; his mood seemed to have changed instantaneously.

He stopped and looked back at her; his face drained of all its color.

"Yeah, I…I just don't feel so good all of a sudden," he offered.

"You look pale," she said.

"I think I need to lie down for a bit," said Rick.

"Alright. I'll check on you later," Michonne said with a smile.

xXxXx

Rick did not get any rest as he lay in his and Michonne's bedroom thinking of all of the worst scenarios a pregnancy could bring at the end of the world. He knew it was dangerous and did not want to lose Michonne the same way he had lost Lori; he felt ill just thinking about it. When the fear subsided, Rick started to think pragmatically; he thought of the changes they would need to make to keep a pregnant Michonne safe. The Alexandria Safe-Zone afforded them with security, shelter and protection; it was the type of place that children could be raised in. They were a strong community with strong allies. Raising another baby was a real possibility.

Once Rick worked out the details in his head, he felt better; while it was risky for Michonne to be pregnant, he knew she was strong and that the baby would be strong too. For the first time since he had found the baby name books in her bag, Rick did not feel so bad about the prospect.

He felt a warmth rise from inside of his body and settle in his chest when he thought of what their baby might look like. He imagined that they would have a son with brown skin, dark curly hair and Rick's blue eyes; he would be beautiful like his mother. Rick felt his heart swell now at the thought of sharing something so special with Michonne. They would teach their son how to fight and survive and how to protect the ones he loved; Rick smiled to himself when he thought of how much of a blessing it could be.

xXxXx

"How are you?" Michonne asked as she curled up beside Rick on their bed.

She draped her arm over his waist and hugged him gently.

"I'm okay now. What about you? How are you feelin'?" Rick asked, testing the waters.

"I'm great. Better now that I'm home," Michonne replied.

 _Silence_.

"Is there something you needed to tell me?" Rick prodded further.

Michonne shrugged.

"No. I don't think so," she said nonchalantly.

Now Rick sat up, causing Michonne to shift from her reclined position.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned expression.

"Are you pregnant?" Rick asked outright.

Michonne's brow furrowed.

"No, Rick. I'm not pregnant," she said.

Rick did not know how to feel upon hearing this information.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm certain," she replied. "What's brought this on?"

Rick sighed.

"I found the baby name books in your bag…"

"Rick…"

"And you got that doll for Judy so she wouldn't be so fussy when the baby arrived…"

" _Rick_ …"

"I got so scared, but then I realized it wouldn't be that bad,"

"Really?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah. We're safe here; we're strong. It wouldn't be terrible," Rick said in earnest as Michonne took his hand.

"I never thought you'd entertain the idea of us having a baby," Michonne said a little sadly.

She had thought of it many times, she just did not know if Rick would be favourable to the prospect of having another child; Michonne's heart certainly did long for it, especially on those lonely nights that she missed André.

"I've realized that living isn't just about surviving, it's about building something for the future," Rick said. "What's the point of us building this place up and keepin' it going if we don't have anyone to pass it on to? I know these are dangerous times; but out of all of this decay, new life can be born. And if that's not a true gift then I don't know what is."

Michonne felt her eyes well with tears as she leaned her head on Rick's shoulder.

"God, I love you. You're so great and I'd be lucky to have a child with you," she offered shakily.

Rick shifted so that they were now facing one another.

"I love you," he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

The two of them said no more as they held one another. After a short while, Rick pulled away and asked Michonne another question.

"So if you're not pregnant, why do you have those baby name books?" Rick said.

Michonne chortled and wiped the tear from her eye.

"They're a gift for Maggie and Glenn; they're having a baby!" Michonne explained.

Both she and Rick smiled widely.

"Wow," he said. "This family of ours is growin'."

"Sure is," she replied happily.

"Maybe one day you and me will be able to add to it ourselves," Rick said with hope gleaming in his eyes.

Michonne took him by the hand again and gave it a squeeze before responding sincerely: "I'd like that."


End file.
